mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Knight
Description The Dark Knight is the embodiment of human anger and sorrow, funneled into the form of a warrior of darkness. The ability to transform into a Dark Knight is granted to the player after completing or skipping the G3 scenario. One can skip G3 by simply talking to the Weird Cat in Duncan's house, although skipping G3 invalidates the player's opportunity to obtain "the Savior of Erinn" title and the Obsidian enchant. After completing "The Path of the Dark Knight" quest, if a player has Paladin Passive Defense skills, the skills will be converted into the corresponding rank of Dark Knight skills; also, all other Paladin skill ranks will be transferred to the corresponding Dark Knight skills. *Note: Once a player has become a Dark Knight, it is '''impossible to switch back to a Paladin.' Details *A Dark Knight transformation can last '''indefinitely'. After approximately 3 hours of in-game time (4 minutes 30 seconds in real time), a warning message will appear, and the player's health will start to drain, at the ending time. **For each age after 10 transformation time is decreased by 2; every additional rebirth adds 7 seconds. **You cannot use the HP Drain skill during the Dark Knight disarm phrase, you can however use it when your not in disarm phrase. *Dark Knight bonuses to Strength, Dexterity, and Intelligence are subject to a random modifier. One stat out of Strength, Dexterity, or Intelligence will get an enhanced bonus of 180% of normal, one will get an added bonus of 60% of normal, and one will get the added normal bonus. Which one receives the modifier upon each transformation is random, but may be affected by the ranks of Body of Chaos, Hands of Chaos, and Mind of Chaos. (See Discussion page for details) **This means there are 6 possible results from a Dark Knight transformation: ***60% of STR bonus from Body of Chaos, 100% of DEX bonus from Hands of Chaos, 180% of INT bonus from Mind of Chaos ***60% of STR bonus from Body of Chaos, 180% of DEX bonus from Hands of Chaos, 100% of INT bonus from Mind of Chaos ***100% of STR bonus from Body of Chaos, 60% of DEX bonus from Hands of Chaos, 180% of INT bonus from Mind of Chaos ***100% of STR bonus from Body of Chaos, 180% of DEX bonus from Hands of Chaos, 60% of INT bonus from Mind of Chaos ***180% of STR bonus from Body of Chaos, 60% of DEX bonus from Hands of Chaos, 100% of INT bonus from Mind of Chaos ***180% of STR bonus from Body of Chaos, 100% of DEX bonus from Hands of Chaos, 60% of INT bonus from Mind of Chaos **The secondary bonuses (Balance from Body of Chaos, Injury from Hands of Chaos, Critical from Mind of Chaos) are also subject to the 60%/180% modifiers. **HP, MP, and Stamina boosts are also randomized. ***Your HP and MP will always at least be equal to a Paladin's of equal rank, up to a max of the amounts listed in the table below. The amount you get is random and varies with each transformation. ***The Stamina bonus for a particular transformation is based upon how much Stamina a Paladin of equal rank Spirit of Order would have received. The formula is: Paladin Equivalent Stamina - Increase + MP Increase) / 2 = Dark Knight Stamina Bonus ***However, a Dark Knight will never have as much stamina as a Paladin of an Equal Rank. *Dark Knight status boosts are added on top of the player's base stats. Titles equipped prior to transformation will not take effect while transformed. *It is not possible to gain any of the accomplishment titles that involve stats while transformed (e.g. The Strong - 200+ Str, The Skillful - 200+ Dex) *Dark Knights automatically receive all their passive defenses and does not need to do a quest to acquire them. This means you can simply skip the Paladin Book Quest if you want to be come a Dark Knight. *A bug has been observed. Another player's POV cannot hear the sound of the Dark Knight's Transformation, but can for other transformations. **Though not actually a bug, more the sound of a Dark Knight transformation is only linked to the Cutscene of the transformation. An internal file that controls Visual and Audio effects in fact doesn't have the sound effects active for the transformation, and so no sound can be heard from other player POVs. *'It is impossible to un-train Dark Knight-based skills, even with skill reset capsules.' *'Players transformed into Dark Knights are not allowed to enter the Black Orb, Goddess Pendant, or Mythril Mine dungeons. Furthermore, they will not be allowed to transform while inside those dungeons.' *Take note that while in Normal and Combat Mode, a Dark Knight holds two-handed swords, bows, and wands differently than Paladins do. *If you happen to be transformed into a Dark Knight when you rank Soul of Chaos through a form change threshold (e.g., Rank 6 to Rank 5), your form will actually change while you are transformed (e.g., Black Knight to Chaos Knight). Obtaining the Dark Knight Transformation Note: Skipping G3 will increase the difficulty of this quest, and dungeons will have additional floors. The extra floor is a duplicate of the 2nd to the last. Tarlach's Request 1. After completing or skipping the Generation 3 Mainstream quest, you will need to wait a few minutes for an owl. It triggers the quest "Tarlach’s Request," giving you a Ciar Dungeon Pass (solo-only), along with the keyword Ciar and the Armor of Darkness for a replacement of the pass. Drop this Pass on Ciar Dungeon's altar and complete the 3-floor (4-floors if you skipped G3) dungeon. It is a Ciar Normal with fewer Goblins, but with a few Blue Rat Men and Burgundy Sickle Laghodessas thrown in. At the end, you will obtain the Dark Knight Armor from the reward chest. 2. Take the Dark Knight Armor and talk with Tarlach to obtain the 1st Piece of Dark Knight's Armor (Dark Knight's Body Armor) and the keyword "Piece of Dark Knight Armor". 3. An owl will bring a new quest soon afterward. Talk with Piaras about the "Piece of Dark Knight Armor" to obtain the book Dark Knight, the one with the Armor of Darkness. Advanced Read it and you will get the keyword "The Curse on the Armor of Darkness." *A voice from the armor pieces will begin talking to you, with a message on the screen, when you speak to any NPC. 5. Talk with Goro in Alby Arena about "The Curse on the Armor of Darkness" and he will give you the 2nd Piece of Dark Knight's Armor (Dark Knight's Boots). Goro will then direct you to Seumas. The Fragments 1. After the new quest arrives, go to Gairech's Dragon Ruins and talk with Seumas to obtain a Fossil of Dark Knight Armor. 2. Talk with Stewart in Dunbarton and obtain a Potion of Restoration. He'll direct you to Lassar. 3. Prepare three Mana Herbs and talk with Lassar to obtain the 3rd Piece of Dark Knight's Armor (Dark Knight's Helmet). Complete the quest. 4. Talk to any NPC until the armor tells you to go to Rabbie Dungeon and drop anything to enter. 5. Enter Rabbie Normal Dungeon alone. The armor will urge you onward. The dungeon is 3 floors (4 if skipped), and has a reduced number of skeleton-type enemies. Defeat the Black Succubus; she should drop a Priest’s Black Medal. If not, you'll have to do it again. 6. Turn in the Medal to Kristell in Dunbarton. She will then ask you to bring her a Tear of Spirit to reveal the Medal's true form. This item can be obtained from a Spirit Weapon by conversing with it using the Tear of the Spirit keyword (Received from G3 Special Sub Quest for Charm of Protection). If you don't have one, you'll have to purchase the Tear from other players. After talking to Kristell again, you'll obtain the 4th Piece of Dark Knight's Armor (Dark Knight's Shoulder Pad), an Albey Dungeon Pass (Kristell tells you to go to Alby but this is a typo), and a keyword Albey Dungeon Pass to get a replacement if needed. *For some odd reason, the Keyword only works on Kristell, and not on Dougal, despite that he can send you to the last event. Dark Knight Armor 1. Enter Another World by using a Black Pass on Saturday, a Return Coupon, or a Red Wing of Albey Dungeon, and drop the Albey Dungeon Pass (solo-only) on the altar. The dungeon is much like Albey Normal, having lesser rooms and reduced spawns. This dungeon contains two floors (3 if skipped), contrary to Albey Normal. Boss is a trio of Light Gargoyles. 2. A cutscene begins, where you find the 5th Piece (Dark Knight's Gloves) in a chest, and a Black Wizard appears to speak with you. During the conversation, all 5 pieces will rebuild itself to make the Armor of Darkness (Complete Armor). This armor cannot be traded or dropped, so if you do not wish to become a Dark Knight, you may choose to talk with Tarlach and destroy the armor. You may still become a Dark Knight if you destroy the armor. 3. The Black Wizard tells you that you should experience the power of a Dark Knight for yourself before you make your final decision. After the cutscene you should receive a Dark Knight Amulet, the keyword "Dark Knight Amulet," and be returned to the Square in Tir Chonaill. *''This step is optional.'' If you wish to destroy the armor, you must do so before completing the Barri Dungeon Ruairi RP. Speak with Tarlach at night and you will be given a quest in a few (turn in the previous quest also). Talk to Duncan in Tir Chonaill's town square who directs you to Meven, and receive a Feather of Blue Lightning. Optionally, you can enter Dunbarton School's Library with the Feather in your inventory and you will see a tragedy of Duncan's past. Afterwards, talk to Meven inside Tir Chonaill's Church and he will give you a Potion of the Dawn to weaken the Armor. Bring this potion to Tarlach and he will use it to destroy the Armor of Darkness. **If you don't use this method to get rid of the Armor of Darkness, the only other way to dispose of it is to go meet the Black Wizard again after the following RP quest. 4. Drop the Dark Knight Amulet on the Barri Dungeon altar and complete the RP quest. In this quest you will be Ruairi and will be able to experience all the Dark Knight skills, along with more changes to Ruairi's Skill Ranks. Ruairi's Black Knight transformation has unlimited duration and can be toggled on or off at will without the once-a-day restriction (in other words, it can mean free stat refills). The dungeon is similar to Barri Basic, but its 3 floors instead of 4 and has the five Ogre Warriors of Barri Normal at the end. Complete the RP dungeon and you will obtain the keyword "Where Black Wizard Is". *If you somehow lose this Amulet you can obtain another one from Gilmore by using the "Dark Knight Amulet" keyword. *Its worth noting that the smaller Ogre Warriors ("Weakest") can be tamed easily, while the bigger ones ("Awful") can cause trouble. Simply, just tame the smaller Warriors and then command them all to mob a bigger one. Becoming a Dark Knight *If you have destroyed the Armor of Darkness and wish to remain a Paladin, you may discontinue the quest at this point. 1. Talk with Dougal in Another World about "Where Black Wizard Is" to obtain an Albey Dungeon Pass. Drop the Pass on the altar and go through a two-room empty dungeon (except an orb room before the boss which spawns non-aggressive creatures) to meet the Black Wizard (NPC, not Monster), who will be waiting for you in a corner of the vacant boss room. Speak to him and the Black Wizard will ask if you are now ready to become a Dark Knight. This is the point of no return, and if you agree to become a Dark Knight there is no going back. Remember that he will only ask you once. Clicking Yes or No will automatically revert you to whatever you chose. 2. If you choose to become a Dark Knight, all your Paladin skills will automatically be converted to their equivalent Dark Knight skills of the same ranks (except for Control of Darkness, as Paladins have no Active Skills). You will also, if not already obtained, automatically get your passive defense skills and rid the Passive Defense Quest. After this you will be sent back to Tir Chonaill; if you answer that you haven't decided, you will stay a Paladin and remain in Another World but your Armor of Darkness will be gone. If you change your mind later, you can return and tell the Black Wizard you want to become a Dark Knight at any time; the "Where Black Wizard Is" keyword will remain in your travel journal. Skill Ranking For ranking Dark Knight skills, you must use points gained from leveling. Each level gives the player 10 points, which can either be kept in Soul of Chaos for advancement, or distributed to any of the other skills. At rank F, each skills requires 100 points (10 levels) to rank. At rank E, they require 110, and so on. *Note: When distributing points to skills, they are taken away from Soul of Chaos, and cannot be taken back from the skill they are sent to. **So to get each skill to rank E would require 800 points, or 80 levels and so on Dark Knight Skills Summary Soul of Chaos Body of Chaos Hands of Chaos Mind of Chaos Appearance *Dark Knights are black and have no real visible color change, with the exception of the Black Knight. *The appearance changes based on the rank of Soul of Chaos. **Rank F - Dark Knight **Rank A - Black Knight **Rank 5 - Chaos Knight **Rank 1 - Infra Black Dark Knight The form obtained after achieving Rank F Soul of Chaos Related Enchants Category:Transformations Category:Mainstream Accomplishments